We all know it’s not the end
by YourNameCarvedOntoMyArm
Summary: ItachixSasuke [Sasuke is tormented by ItachiRapish, Yaoimalexmale semi graphic sex


**We all know it's not the end**

**ItachixSasuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. The song is by the band "Vanna" and the song is "Dead Language for a dying lady" (It is slightly modified to suit my story though)**

**Apologies: I am not entirely happy with this story but I decided to post it anyways since my profile is lacking any of my own works.**

**All reviews are welcome!**

-------

"_As his insides are screaming let me out, he speaks as if someone's in the room with him."_

Knees drawn to his thin chest, the huddled boy sits in a corner.

Peeking from underneath a black bang watches a dark frightened eye.

"_Someone sits quietly on the ceiling tile."_

The wound at the corner of his mouth oozes blood onto pale skin.

The larger cut on his elbow is wrapped with a forehead protector, in vain attempt to stifle the bleed. Shuddering violently, despite a long sleeved black shirt.

"_Still facing the corner with eyes gouged out. These tears of blood fall, for blood is all he's crying now."_

A slim figure blocks the dim light from entirely reaching the dark unfurnished room. Sasuke chokes on his breath and scrambles desperately deeper into the corner.

Striding closer the older teenager chuckles and kneels down. Sasuke whimpers as a warm tongue laps at his mouth, licking up the fresh blood.

'Mmmngh' Itachi kisses the younger boy's lips faintly, rewarding his submission.

'Please' Sasuke whimpers as the long haired male forces his legs down.

Itachi grins and slides onto his lap straddling his legs. 'No'

"_His heart beats on. He's just not giving up yet."_

Sasuke winces as his Aniki nuzzles his facial wound and winds his arms around his feminine waist and lower back. Itachi seems to perk up by the sound, grinding hard into Sasuke's crotch. Stroking Sasuke's hair he tightened the grip of his other hand.

"_Though blinded by the devil's touch, he rises above him."_

Squirming and wriggling only seems to arouse Itachi rather than maximize Sasuke's chances of escape. Itachi growls and bites down hard onto the juncture at his neck.

'A-ah' Itachi deceases of Sasuke's lap.

'Switch' the mere tone taunts Sasuke and he has no choice but to obey.

Now his sits with his legs around Itachi's waist, eyes shut clenching the fabric of his Aniki's shirt as his is rid of. He quivers under Itachi's touch, much to Aniki's clear enjoyment. Itachi's hands roam the pale well toned sexual playground.

"_He races towards the light. His heart beats on."_

Now rocking up into Sasuke's lower regions he sighs contently. He had been hard for long. 'Open up' He commands and Sasuke warily obeys, fear contrasting from his dark eyes. Lips trembling he shifts his eyes as Itachi's grins feeling the growing hardness against his own.

"_He stares death straight into the face, heart beating on. These tears of blood fall, for blood is all he's crying now."_

The faint blush creeps onto his cheeks as his tight pants are eased off, much too vulnerable to protest. He had seen the dangerous glint in Itachi's whirling eyes.

A mixture of lust, pride and sadistic love.

"_As he cuts into his chest. His heart beats on. He's just not giving up yet. Though blinded by the devil's touch."_

Aniki licks at the beautifully sculpted chest while Sasuke stifles his whimpers. The moist warm tongue licks at the mixture of sweat and blood.

The long haired male fingers the creamy smooth skin of Sasuke's inner thigh kissing the expanse between neck and shoulder. Sasuke gave in. Letting out the needy moan. Thought still shameful of the fully clothed assaulter.

"_He rises above him."_

The metallic click of a zipper.

"_Rise above."_

The whoosh of air as equally tight pants found their place on the floor.

"_He floats towards the light."_

Itachi smirks at the gasp and hoists Sasuke up into his embrace. Standing up and carrying him to the nearby straw futon. 'Good doggie' Itachi grins lustfully as Sasuke gets onto his all fours in front of him. His manhood pulses as he slides off his brothers boxers.

"_The darkness recedes."_

With a single thrust Itachi sends Sasuke screaming out in a eerie shrill eagle like call.

Itachi lets out a loud moan, breathing heavily. He punctures his own lip as he pulls out completely then re-entering ripping a piercing scream from Sasuke's throat.

The incredible heat, the immense tightness.

Itachi moans long and hard at every thrust competing against Sasuke's tortured screams.

"_Let me out."_

His eyes roll to the back of his head and his arms spasm threatening to collapse.

"_Let me live again."_

He cannot scream anymore. The pain is numbing and his eyes start to droop along with his head. His breathing shallow.

"_In this most desperate hour he cries."_

Itachi draws blood with his razor edge nails. The pleasure driving him over the peak. All while Sasuke stares lifelessly into space.

"_Save your goodbyes. We all know its not the end."_

_----_

**Thank you so much for reading my creation. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. I dare remind you tun tun tun tuuuuuun (dramatic music) **

**Selfconcience: WHAT!? You stupid fag, only exciting things get fanfares!!**

**Me: Well...er.. umm. This kinda is..coughLIAR!cough**

**Well anyways here goes:**

**Reviews are welcome:D**

**Selfconcience: I warned you! -hands shield from pointy objects-**

**Me: hmmph -shields self from numerous knives, potatoes, monkey diapers-**


End file.
